1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll, and more particularly, a personalized doll kit with computer generated photograph face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for dolls having fabricated faces have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,049, Issued on Apr. 30, 1940, to Greenberg teaches a doll provided with interchangeable faces comprising a head portion made in the general form of the head of a human and having an enlarged and relatively flat front portion, the front portion being plain but slightly convex for forming a blank face portion for the head, a flexible member having the representation of a human face on its front and means for detachably holding the flexible member in close contact with the front portion of the head, the means for holding the flexible member to the head comprising a substantially oval rib at the periphery of the face portion with a slot in its top portion for receiving the flexible member and the rib having an internal channel for receiving portions of the flexible member, the inner wall of the channel and the inner wall of the slot forming continuation of the face portion of the head.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,319, Issued on Apr. 21, 1987, to Blair teaches a three-dimensional image, which can be the face of a person, or other image having: a base, a picture module formed of flexible picture material bearing thereon a picture-making coating which latter is imprinted thereon in duplication from a photograph by known methods, the picture-module being attached to the forward side of the base and such forward side having a shape complementary to the picture coating as is accomplished by the method of this invention which is sculpting the material which makes the forward side of the base while such material is flexible and before heating it, the shaping of the moldable material being done by pressure exerted on and through the module as guided visually by the picture-making coating which latter can be accomplished by human sculpturing skill whereby the picture module is also sculpted into a new shape and complementary to the sculpted base. An alternative to the use of moldable and bakable material being to form the shape of the face by use of stitching to gather into protruding portions a stitchable flexible material, such stitching being done through such a module with its picture-coating as the guide. The image can be the face of a being having a voice and a voice-recording player assembly can be mounted on the face image which contain the voice of the same being. The face image can be made from three photographs taken from the front, right and left sides and lapped to register with one another at the corners of the respective eyes whereby not only the front but the sides of the picture module become sculpted.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,987, Issued on Feb. 19, 1991, to Hull et al. teaches a doll having a personalized, photographic face such as mother's face, impregnated in the material of which the doll is constructed.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,187, Issued on Jan. 17, 1995, to Wilson teaches a specially designed doll that could accept the transfer of a computer portrait directly on its face without wrinkling. The face of the doll is shaped similar to a real face and cut out on the straight of the material to ensure that it does not stretch or wrinkle. The panels forming the sides of the head are cut on the bias of the material in order to stretch with the pressure of the heat press but not affect the face area. This allows the face to remain flat so that the picture does not wrinkle and the result is a clear picture.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,224, Issued on Apr. 4, 1995, to Jintling teaches a doll having a pocket secured to the face portion of the doll for displaying a photograph. The doll includes a doll body and a doll head with a pocket which may include a releasable sealing closure such that the photograph may be sealed within the pocket. Releasable fabric fasteners may be utilized to secure the pocket to the face portion, whereby the pocket may be selectively removed to facilitate both a reversing of the pocket and a washing of the doll or the like.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,378, Issued on Aug. 8, 2000, to George et al. teaches a system and method for producing realistic doll heads that have the facial appearance of particular children. The customer, using ten facial characteristics set forth in a chart, selects from among a predetermined number of facial characteristics those most closely resembling the facial appearance of the child. The facial characteristics that are selected comprise seven face shapes (rounded, oval, pear, rectangular, thinner rectangular, thinner heart, and wider heart); skin tone; eye color; eyelash color; eyebrow color, thickness, and shape; hair color, cut, length, and style; and birthmarks, moles, and/or freckles. The selected characteristics are then applied to the doll head to produce a one-of-a-kind doll closely resembling the child.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,565, Issued on Dec. 10, 2002, to McCullough teaches a personalized doll system which includes a picture of the face and upper torso of an individual; and a doll with a head, a neck, a torso, two arms including two hands and two legs including two feet, the head including two eyes, a nose, a mouth and hair, the torso including a dress and an apron, the legs including two shoes, each shoe including a base portion and an ankle strap, in an operative orientation a user taking a Polaroid photograph, and fabricating a doll with the characteristics of the individual.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for dolls having fabricated faces have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.